


Sweet Dreams, Pinetree~

by SufferInSilence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Dipper's low self esteem, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Instability, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, fite me, mindscape sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferInSilence/pseuds/SufferInSilence
Summary: Dipper knows he's in trouble when the demon of his nightmares appears in a dream with an attractive human body, claiming to have taken a strange interest in him...This is my first smut, hope you enjoy my fellow trash cans~





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in a while or updated my other story so I wrote this as an apology...
> 
> *drops it and runs*

He heard it when he was asleep and he heard it when he was awake. Pinetree, Pinetree, Pinetree over and over again. Dipper was slowly losing his fucking mind. 

It was years after the conflict in Gravity Falls was resolved. Dipper and Mabel decided to finally return to the strange town for a summer because they had thought it was safe. 

He thought it was over. He thought he was gone. The brunette was terribly mistaken. 

The first thing he heard was laughter. Dipper was having a pleasant dream about the woods of his summer home, but then that fucking triangle had to ruin it. He had stopped to examen a weirdly shaped tree and suddenly the dream went grayscale. 

"No, nonono, nonononono-" 

"YES! AHAHA!" Bill Cipher's shrill voice shrieked. "Didja miss me? Of course you did! You never stopped thinking about me, did you?" 

Dipper whipped around to glare at the demon. "Shut up Bill! Y-you have no right to just-" 

"Oh, but I do." Bill floated over to him and pinched his cheek harshly, staring at the brunette intensely. "YOU'RE the one who wanted me back so badly, now HERE I AM. So don't be UNGRATEFUL." 

The human shivered, thinking of every time he went to sleep. Thoughts of the demon where driving him insane. Every dream he had since he turned 18 had either been a nightmare, or a terribly lewd one. It was he was always so close to satisfaction but never got it. Bill frustrated him to no end, and Dipper was intent on believing that he wasn't having these thoughts of his own accord. 

"I-I have no idea what you're-" 

Bill glared. "Don't LIE to me, kid. I know your secret, so no use trying to hide it. You want me to WRECK you..." 

"N-no I-" 

"Maybe if I did this..." The demon snapped his fingers. He glowed, and then his form settled into a handsome looking man who looked about Dipper's age. His blonde hair went to his shoulders and covered one eye. It mixed dramatically with his tanned skin. One yellow slitted eye was visible. He wore a yellow vest over a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a bow tie to finish it off. Bill's signature top hat still floated lazily above his head. 

The brunette gawked like a fish out of water. He...he looked exactly how Dipper imagined he would. He stood there trying to figure out 1.) what the hell just happened and 2.) what he did to deserve this torture. 

Bill smiled knowingly and cupped Dipper's face in one hand. "Like what you see?" The human wanted very much to back away or to wake up, but he just couldn't. He found himself immobilized by those eyes. Upon closer inspection of Bill's angled face, he saw that his hidden eye was a startling cyan, and that it was glowing softly. "I won't bite. Well not much anyway." 

"Wh-" Dipper was about to say something, anything to get the other out of his face (because damn), but was cut off by soft lips against his own chapped ones. 

A mantra of incoherent thoughts and cursing ran through his head as he froze in place. He was kissing a demon who tried to kill him and his family, and he fucking liked it. 

He felt Bill nibble in his bottom lip. He gasped softly, allowing the blonde to slip his tongue in and dominate his mouth. 

As soon as he began to timidly kiss back, Dipper felt wakefulness tug at him. His vision faded and he heard the demon call out to him,"Ruin you later, Pinetree~"

~

The next night, Dipper swallowed two pills instead of of one. It seemed to work as he awoke the next morning well rested. Mabel noticed his more cheerful demeanor. 

During breakfast, her town plopped down in front of her at the table demanding pancakes and coffee. "And no glitter this time," he said. 

Mabel pouted but began to make edible pancakes for both her and her brother. "You know you love my fabulous pancakes, bro." 

"No I really don't." 

"C'mon yes you do." 

Dipper rolled his eyes, smiling. It was the first time in weeks that a smile had actually been genuine from him. 

The twins then made plans to walk around town and see how the residents were doing, as they'd only arrived at the Shack a couple of days ago. It was planned for Friday, which was three days away, because they couldn't take off from working at the Shack until then. Soos and his wife let them have weekends off, including Fridays, even though the tourist attraction was open every day except holidays. 

The brunette thought for sure it was going to be a great week. He'd never been so wrong. 

~

No, No, No! Dipper'a breathing sped up as he furiously tossed his clothes and books aside. He had discovered that only one single sleeping pill remained in the bottle, and instantly tried to track down his other bottles. Did he forget them?! Apparently so. 

He sat on his bed and took deep breaths. Should he tell Mabel? His sister would want to know that he needed more pills because she knew about the nightmares. Just not...the other stuff. But Dipper didn't want her to worry about him because he felt like he didn't deserve it. Besides, he only just began to feel better. Mabel would fuss endlessly over him and would make sure he'd get more pills, and the medicine itself costed a lot. He'd only be inconveniencing both her and himself. So he decided that he'd deal with the nightmares on his own. 

The brunette desperately hoped that the dream with Bill had been a messed up creation from his own mind like most of his dreams. He almost preferred the Weirdmaggedon nightmares to what the demon was implying in his last dream. It had to be a mistake. It couldn't have actually been Bill fucking Cipher, which made Dipper all the more uneasy. What if it was all his mind playing tricks on him? It wouldn't be the first time. But what if the demon was back in the Mindscape and was trying to mess with him? Both possibilities were equally disturbing. 

Dipper had to think. What could help him stay awake for the longest amount of time possible to avoid another confrontation? He'd done it many times before, but not for as long as he was going for this time. What he needed was some expresso and a hot bath. He knew he couldn't stay away from the dream demon forever but he'd sure as hell try. 

~

The brunette had grown out of his terrible hygiene tendencies and was taking quite a long shower. He was awake, but relaxed. He let his mind wander and he somehow caught himself thinking of the triangle infestation he had. 

If Bill really was back he was going to have issues. We'll more issues than he already had, of course. He really wish that Ford was still at the Mystery Shack, because he'd probably automatically have a solution to Dipper's problem. However, since both Grunkles were still at sea, he'd had little contact with them since the end of his first summer in Gravity Falls. 

Maybe the only reasons that the demon chose to bother him now were that Dipper was back in the strange town and Ford wasn't there, or maybe Bill had just gained enough power back to take over the Mindscape again. Whatever the reason, he was being a real pain in Dipper's ass. 

Right as the brunette thought this, his train of thought headed in an entirely new direction. It was not a clean one. It didn't help that the warm water made him imagine the triangle's human form in the shower with him...running his hands across his skin...

OH HELL NO- he thought and quickly shut the water off, realizing that it was helping along the process of him getting hard. He wasn't doing that again. The brunette chose to ignore his need and got dressed. There was no way he was going to let Bill get to him again. 

~

A couple of days later and Dipper was not faring well due to sleep deprivation. Around midday he was working on his fifth cup of coffee. Everyone noticed how terrible he looked, customers included. He drowsily punched numbers into the cash register while receiving worried looks and polite inquiries about his sleeping problems. Mabel eyed him from across the gift shop worriedly. 

The next day, his sister dragged him out of his half asleep daze to talk to the townspeople. She thought it would take his mind off of things and tire him out enough to make him pass out. After almost a full day of that he felt like a pile of Jello that had been run over ten times and then picked apart by wild animals. 

But still, he knew he just had to keep fighting. He couldn't give in to his need to rest. He also couldn't give in to the taunting voice in the back of his head telling him to let the demon have his way with him. Dipper was hella lonely but he just couldn't sink that low. 

Mabel was extremely worried for her twin, but she also knew he'd pull through. She made sure to give him lost of hugs and encouraged him to tell her what was bothering him. Still, Dipper refused to tell her. That night she had told him to try to sleep. I won't, he thought, but he told her he would anyway. 

Around midnight, he was barely awake and furiously downing coffee while trying to read one of his new books about old runes. It was usually one of the most interesting subjects for the young adult. But that night he found himself re-reading one line of text over and over. The blankets Dipper had burrowed in were so comfortable and warm and the pressure in his head was almost unbearable...

The brunette slowly felt his consciousness slip away as he glared at the runes. Soon, he fell over into a puddle, his blissful sleep only lasting a moment until it was morphed into the thing he dreaded and wanted the most. 

He was tied to his bed by his wrists, face down. The brunette shivered in the cold air pressing against his naked body. A strange presence behind him made him tense. Suddenly, the man jumped as a warm tongue licked up his spine. He tried to move away but was hindered by the restraints tying him down. 

"Well, well, well..." Said a familiar honeyed voice. "Don't you look delicious, Pinetree" 

"B-Bill?" Dipper was horrified, but only for a short time. 

The blonde said nothing, but instead began to run his hand teasingly across his thighs while kissing and nipping at the back if his neck. Dipper let out a few involuntary whimpers. He wasn't proud of it...but he desperately craved the golden devil's touch. Even if it was only in a dream. 

Heat went directly to his cock as those hands moved to play with his ass cheeks, gently massaging them. "P-please..." He heard a wicked chuckle from the demon and gulped. 

Dipper than heard what had to be a lube cap opening. Pre-cum was already dripping between his pale thighs. It was amazing how fast Bill had him going insane by just touching him a few times. 

The way Dipper begged for him was irresistible to the demon. Smirking, he poured lube all over his fingers and carefully pressed one into the brunette's tight little hole. He made sure not to hurt his precious sapling. The smaller man moaned loudly as pleasure and pain mixed together in an amazing way. "Bill...ngh." The blonde continued sliding his finger in and out until he added a second, making Dipper pant and desperately rut his hips forward into the bed. 

A hand held his hips in place while the fingers in his ass moved tantalizingly slow. "Fuck- Move you bastard!" 

Bill chuckled again and removed his fingers, instead replacing them with the head of his lubed up dick. He slowly began to push his girthy length into the brunette, panting lightly. "Pinetree..." he moaned. One hand reached between Dipper's legs to grip his aching cock. "Oh fuck...oh yes!" he cried out, loving the demon'a complete dominance over him. 

The blonde finally bottomed out and began to wreck the human's ass, just as he'd promised. At this point, Dipper was unable to for coherent speech as his prostate was abused at the perfect angle, and Bill's hand fisted his cock. 

They both moaned in unison as the brunette tightened around Bill and spilled his load onto the bed, crying out a mantra of his name reverently. A few more thrusts and Bill cummed hard into his lover. 

After several shallow breaths, the demon pulled out of his human and snapped his fingers, making the ropes disappear. He turned Dipper onto his back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Mine..." he mumbled. With that, the satisfied brunette was gradually awoken to find himself rock hard once again. He sighed. It wasn't going to be any easier from then on, but he found that he didn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this but hey I lost my smut virginity ;)


End file.
